future of humanity the dragon has awoke once again
by zealotmatrix77
Summary: zelco is a ranger it has been 100 years since the events that took place after Breath of Fire Dragon Quarter.a new boy has been picked to recieve the power of the dragon but the ruler is has his own agenda that will end this land.zelco is the only that can stop him but can he without unleashing the apocolypse on the world and ending everone he loves.


**disclaimer i do not own Breath of Fire Dragon Quarter**

zelco walks down the road looking around for any sign of sighs"i wonder why today is so quite theres no signs of gang activity or the usual ruckus..?" says zelco with a look of curiousity."i hope my bikes ok in the hands of rick."

zelco finishs his rounds of the secter 1.( contains the poorest a mostly agricultural secter.)He takes his bike back form rick and gets ready to starts up his electric bike. puts way the reportof secter 1 for his boss in the bag on the back of the bike.

rick asks zelco how his day was. zelco replies. " suprisly boring nothing really happened there was no crimes at all today its weird. i worrys me that there was no signs of not even one dragon fang gang member or not even one person commited a crime that place is khow for having crimes." says zelco in nonbelive.

rick replies " dude when something good happens you seem to be worryed and make look like some kind of conspircy. you need to relax and be happy you didnt have to do anything today. just enjoy your break you got a ton of vacation time and your 124 ratio your not that bad off."

"True"replied zelco.

rick kindly says " dude go give your report ask for some vacation time and me and you can go camping at that old peaceful forest?"

zelco replied ya that would be fun... I WILL DO IT!"

rick smiles and waives him off he walks back inside. zelco smiles.

zelco mutters under his breath" rick your just weird but your my oldest friend. we khow each other to well its creepy. zelco chuckls to himself. and rides off in the distance.

THE NEXT DAY.

zelco goes gets up. he yawns. " hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuu" "dam that was the best sleep i have had in ages." zelco get ready for work. ( hoping his boss lets him have a vacation) He gets his duel swords from his closet and trys to find his universal tech watch. ( it has gps,tells time,can access the internet and the ranger super computer) he goes to living room to find it. he checks the shelf in the living room"crap where did it go? i thought- (he hits his head on the bottom shelf of his mythology books in the living room.). the books on the top shelf fall off and hit him on the head aaaaaaaaaaah dam that hurts.

He puts on his watch,scarfs down some breakfest and gets his cloths runs out the door he brings out a key and locks the door.

zelco thinks to himself "i better hurry if i want to catch the bus or my ass is fired today.."

He runs as fast as he can he jumps on the back off a gets down quiclky so the guy driving the trunk dose see him.( the dude looks in back and sees nothing) he contines looks above and sees the sighs street "street 5...street 6... street 7 yes"

he jumps out of the trunk and langs on a stoping car he jumps off. {the lady in the car cuses him he runs to the buse.."i while report you to the authoritys you bastured!shes yells. zelco replies with a embarresed "sorry mam"}he runs to the bus zelco mutters to himself "no.. . stop stop...wait i need to catch that bus I NEEDD TO CATCH THAT BUSE! (the bus is leaving and zelcos flailing his arms trying to catch the bus drivers attention} {the bus stops,zelco smiles but cant slow down fast enough to stop) yippy..crap crap that hurt aaaah my face hurts aaah.(he smacks into the back of the bus. his face slides down the window. the door opens.}

zelco gets up and walks over to the door he gets in" thank you sir."

the bus driver replys "no problem kid...trust me your day will get worse hahahahhaha. the driver says this in a happy almost crazy voice." zelco is weired out by this and thinks "whaaat did i hear that right?"

he closes the door and speeds off at full speed dodgeing the cars like a mad contines to laugh evily."hahahahahhaahha"

everying one in the bus is freaking out thinking there going to die. {zelco flys off his feet and hits the back of the trunk when the bus driver had sped off when he closed the doors} hes stuck from the intense speed. The driver then stops at the rangers hq. zelco then flys forward and hits the windshield. he slides off.

The driver smiles and says with his happyest voice ever "heres your stop have a good day sir even through the dragon will make it not !" {the bus driver then kicks zelco out of the bus then he speeds off in the distance with everone in the bus still freaking out wishin they were off the busy.{it goes around the corner zeloc can still hear his evil laugher in the distance.}

zelco gets up and dusts himself off."that was the worse ride ever dam my face still hurts...damit my nose is bleeding...i hope this might get me a little pitty...(he thinks of all the things his boss does to people then he face palms himself.} dam what am i saying my boss is more soulless then the devil himself..dam it i better hurry anyway" zelco is stressed and runs inside as fast as he can.


End file.
